


Day 15: Stabbed

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: 30 Day Whump Challenge 2018 [15]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day Whump Challenge, Angst, Blood, Bloodloss, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gang Violence, Gen, Los Santos, Pain, Stabbing, Whump, stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: The streets of Los Santos are dangerous at night.





	Day 15: Stabbed

Los Santos was dangerous during the day, but at night, it was a fucked up walk through hells gates. No one was safe if they were wondering the streets, no one was safe if they owned fancy homes or expensive cars. Night life, though active, was deadly.

 

The three men had been bar hopping all night, not a care given hit seemed. They knew the streets, the gangs, they weren't afraid, whether that was from the alcohol, bravery, stupidity, or a combination no one knew. The shortest one was the most far gone, the other two giving up trying to match him shot for shot. He was their drinking champion. The trio stumbled down the road, their apartment not too far away. No one dared stop them, fear overpowering anyone who spied them, the smart ones giving them a wide birth as they hurried to get past the three drunk men. The tallest one was less drunk than the other two, even sobering up a bit since they'd left their last bar. He helped Gavin to his apartment after the two had put Jeremy to bed, making sure he had a few glasses of water first and wouldn't choke on his own vomit should he feel sick during the night. Now he walked home, feeling slightly buzzed but otherwise pretty clear minded. He passed an alley and as he did a sound reached his ears. He paused and sighed as he walked back and stride into the alley. A thug had pulled an unfortunate woman into the darkness and was threatening her, demanding her purse.

 

"Hey, fuckhat! Leave her alone," Michael commanded and glared at the thug who froze and stared back, long enough for the woman to snatch her purse back.

 

"You alright miss?" Michael asked, ignoring the crook. The woman nodded and slowly started to edge towards him. She made it and he gently guided her behind him as he faced the knife wielding goon.

 

"You're a Fake!" the man breathed.

 

"You betcha pal. Now drop the knife, and go home," Michael ordered.

 

"What'll the boys think when I tell em I've bagged myself a Fake!" the man exclaimed and took a step forward.

 

"Look bud, I've had a long night and I'm ready for a nice shower and bed. I suggest we postpone this until, let's say, never," Michael said stonefaced. The man slowly approached and the lad sighed. It was going to be one of those nights.

 

The first slash came, hesitant as if the man wasn't used to fighting or he was too overwhelmed by the fact that a Fake was standing in front of him. The dude prolly jerked off to news reports about the Crew, Michael wouldn't be surprised, they had freaky fans everywhere. He easily dodged the attack and kicked out, landing a hard blow on the man's shin. The goon cried out in pain and stumbled back a step or two, Michael not caring enough to follow him.

 

"You done?" he asked. The man roared and charged forward. "Guess that's a nope."

 

Michael easily dodged the attacks of the man, snorting at how little he had to try. Gavin put up more of a fight than this guy when it came to their sparring matches. The two traded blows for a moment before Michael landed a hard punch to the man’s face, the man falling to the ground.

 

“Stay down,” Michael said and turned to the woman to see if she was okay.

 

That’s when he felt burning hot pain in his side. He grunted in pain and looked down, seeing the man holding the knife that was impaled into his side. With an angry cry, Michael ripped the knife free and slashed it across the man’s throat, the gargling cry of pain the last the man uttered as he collapsed. Michael groaned and turned, the woman long gone.

 

“Go fucking figure,” he muttered as he stumbled away.

 

He held his side and felt the blood seeping out, and he knew it was bad, already feeling the effects of his blood loss. Shakily he pulled out his phone and dialed a number, blinking to keep himself awake.

 

“Michael? It’s nearly three am why are you awake?” Ryan’s voice responded groggily.

 

“Yeah, kinda unavoidable with the whole stabbed thing and all,” Michael rolled his eyes.

 

“You were stabbed?!” Ryan’s voice sounded panicked.

 

“Congratulations you win tonight’s prize. Come and pick me up already will you I think I’m about to lose consciousness,” Michael said words slurring a bit.

 

“I’m on my way! Stay awake until I get there!” Ryan said urgently and hung up.

 

Michael slumped against the wall and slid down it until he was sitting on the ground. He grit his teeth in pain and held his wound, hoping that he could stop or slow the blood flow enough to keep himself from needling out before Ryan got to him. He leaned his head back against the alley wall and stared up at the night sky, wondering if this would be the last time he’d see it, see the stars shining, barely visible with the city lights. He took several pained breaths and hoped Ryan would get there quickly. His eyes slowly started to drift shut, despite doing his best to keep them open. He started to feel cold, his limbs going slightly numb.

 

His eyes closed as the sound of tires squealing to a stop reached his ears and running footsteps, thinking vaguely that he heard Ryan and Geoff’s voices as he slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
